


Dreams

by MaverickSlurpee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Grayson is Batman, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickSlurpee/pseuds/MaverickSlurpee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Robin has bad dreams sometimes.  FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in FF. After re-reading this, I can't believe how cheesy it is. Its just fluff. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Comments and Kudos are loved!

It had been an incredibly long night; Batman had stopped a small chain of drug dealers. Who somehow were connected to the Penguin because God knows Batman had seen the squawking bastard more times tonight than he could count. The two had called it quits after they busted the third warehouse of the night. They were tired and accomplished; Dick was beyond glad when he pulled the batmobile into the cave. Red Robin and him hopped out of the vehicle and headed to the changing rooms. They stripped down to their bare minims and then they both made their way up to the manor. Just getting up the steps tonight seemed to be a daunting task. Tim was already in his room when Dick got to the kitchen. He looked around apathetically, pulled open the fridge and opened a can of beer. He took a sip, and smiled, he needed that beer. He took the beer with him and continued to head up the stairs to his own bedroom.

He smiled as he approached his door. There wasn't one thing he wanted more than to be in his bed. He opened the door and was extremely confused to see a silent angel lying in his bed. He blinked. Angel? No. That's Damian. Why is he in my bed? And how can the spawn of the devil look so….innocent. He wasn't sure he had ever seen Damian look so sweet, he almost could have forgotten that the boy could kill him in several different ways. He rubbed his eyes to make sure his lack of sleep wasn't getting to him, when he opened them up, the boy was still there.

Should I wake him up? Should I let him stay? I mean, he's not hurting anything. He doesn't take much room on the bed and it's not like I haven't shared a bed before. He put his beer down on his nightstand. He rubbed his arm and considered his options. It didn't occur to him that he could simply go sleep in Damian's bed. If it had, that's probably what he would have done. Dick grumbled something to himself and pulled off the last of his remaining clothes. Replacing his boxer briefs with a fresh pair and throwing his clothes into the basket by the door. He headed towards his bed and stopped to look at the sight again, Damian, spawn of the devil, in his bed looking innocent, like his barriers of harshness and anger were down. He almost looked relaxed. Almost but the boys muscles were still tense, ready to strike anything that moved, anything that threatened him.

Dick carefully crawled into his bed next to the sleeping boy. He made sure not to touch him in anyway knowing that he was crawling into bed next to a ticking bomb. He did everything in his power not to wake him. He had never seen a bomb look so peaceful before. He found himself watching the boy. He noticed the boy's face change, his lips tightened, teeth probably grinding and his eyes scrunched together tightly. His fists clenched and it finally dawned on Dick that the boy was dreaming. That's when the urge to touch the boy's cheek struck him, Dick fought it profusely. He was well aware that the small assassin next to him could kill him in more ways than he was even aware of. The boy let out a small gasp, followed by what Dick thought sounded like "Stop", but he wasn't sure. The need to touch the boy's cheek continued to dig at him, he knew he shouldn't, the boy would probably punch him in the face but the peacefulness that once surrounded the boy was now replaced with fear. Dick's inners desired to somehow sooth the boy back to his previous state. When he noticed himself losing the battle of his conflicted feelings he sighed in the possibility of defeat and turned over so his back was to Damian. If he couldn't see him the need to sooth the boy lessened, and so did the possibility of him being killed in response to touching him.

He felt weight shift in the bed and then smaller arms wrapped around his waist accompanied by the contact of a face pressed against his back and the warmth of a body next to him. He peaked over his shoulder, "You're awake?" He mumbled with a small bit of question but more of statement. Damian made a small grumbly noise in response. "Why are you my bed?" Dick waited for a response but the boy only tightened his grip on the man's waist, his hands seeming to lower slightly. Dick wasn't sure if the movement was intentional or not, but it made him uncomfortable so he pushed the boy back and rolled on his back so he was face up to the ceiling.

He looked over at the clearly displeased boy. "Come here" he said putting his arm out and the boy neatly tucked his head into Dick's shoulder, leaning into him with his hand on the man's chest. Damian shifted his hips and his leg ended up over Dick's. Damian focused on the sound of Dicks heart. Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump. He melted into Dick and world washed away. Dick squeezed his arm around the boy's shoulders, looking down at him with knowing eyes. "Did you have another bad dream?" The boy didn't answer but he nuzzled his face into the man. "It's okay, I'm here," he cooed softly kissing the boy on the top of the head, "I'm here, I'm here." Damian continued to focus on the Thump-Thump, until the world washed away again.


End file.
